forkshighfandomcom-20200213-history
Luana Raine Emerson
Full name: Luana Raine Emerson Nicknames: Ana Age: Actual age - 20; Immortal age - 15 Date of birth: '''May 5, 1992 '''Place of birth: Sicily Occupation: Student Grade: Freshman in college Faction: Formerly part of the Volturi. Still does freelance work on occasion. Background History: Luana Raine was born on May 5, 1992 in Sicily, Italy. Seeing as her mother, Francesca Gravina, was married to an active member of the Sicilian gang known as Stidda, Luana’s childhood wasn’t all that pleasant. Unlike the Sicilian Mafia, the Stidda was about profit instead of honor and women weren’t held in high regard. So Luana spent her childhood learning more about drug trafficking, prostitution, murder, and money laundering (among other things) than she cared to. In fact, Luana was a blessing in disguise for her prostitute mother and was the result of Francesca’s relations with a man named Emerson Fletcher. Francesca informed Luana of this when she was older while keeping it a secret from her husband, Samuele Gravina. Luana lived in fear of Samuele and his friends but grew to have a close relationship with her mother. Her mother even learned sign language and how to lip read in order to communicate with her daughter, seeing as Luana had been born mute. Francesca adored her daughter more than anything in the world for Luana was the only comfort she had and often came to Luana’s defense, refusing to allow her husband to force a young Luana into any of the gang’s activities. Despite her best efforts, however, Luana was often pulled into the gang’s world after watching her mother get beaten for opposing Samuele’s wishes. And as she lacked a voice, she couldn’t even speak up for herself. One night while drunk, Samuele tattooed the gang’s tattoo, a blue five-pointed star known as the i punti della malavita (the points of criminal life, also known as a stiddari), on the skin between her thumb and index finger on her right hand when Luana was eight, forever branding her. One evening close to her sixteenth birthday, Luana returned home to find Samuele beating her mother. Suddenly years and years of rage exploded inside the girl and she came to her mother’s defense after years of Francesca defending her. She quietly snuck into the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and stabbed Samuele repeatedly until he was dead. Francesca urged her daughter to leave the house and lie low at a friend’s house until she could clean up the mess, and a terrified Luana did as she was told. But on the way there, the blood on her clothes attracted a vampire who bit her. Her assailant was scared off when Angelique of Demetri’s Tracking unit appeared. Taking pity on the mute girl, Angelique remained with Luana during her change and brought her back to Volterra where she dropped Samuele’s surname in favor of her birth father’s first name. After living amongst the Volturi for three years, she became Second-in-Command of Kat’s Assassin Unit. Despite her prowess with a knife, Luana is actually a very kind, soft-hearted person who only turns deadly when she feels threatened. She’s more likely to exchange a smile or a riddle with someone than she is to pull a knife on them, which is part of the reason Kat grew so fond of her. It was her prestigious position in the guard that gained Luana access to the Volturi’s prison cells while Damian was held there. She quickly struck up a friendship with him, intrigued by the young man as she had never encountered a Child of the Moon before. But her feelings quickly grew and when he was freed, she vacated her position in the guard and went to London with him where she remains to this day. Family/Connections: Damian Kaminski (boyfriend) Emerson Fletcher (father) Francesca Gravina (mother) Samuele Gravina (stepfather; deceased) Powers Basic vampire skills. Can form telepathic connections with a person's mind, enabling a mental conversation. OOC Info NPC driven by: Steph PB: Allegra Carpenter '''Journal: '''N/A